Dramione Drabbles
by MissWitchx
Summary: Collection of Dramione-centric drabbles (100-500 words). Various timelines. Contains fluff, humour, angst and romance. Rated T to be safe.
1. Paparazzi

**A/N: **Hello there; welcome to my collection :)

Just a quick disclaimer for the whole collection that I don't own anything in the Harry Potter franchise nor am I making any profit from this.

As said in the summary there will be various genres and timelines within here. There may be AU or EWE from time to time but I'll put warnings on individual drabbles for those.

This first one was inspired by _Paparazzi_ by Lady GaGa (don't own that either)

Happy reading!

* * *

**Paparazzi **

_Click! _Hermione and Draco broke apart at the noise. Draco groaned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"How did she find us here?!" Hermione tried to whisper as her eyes darted around the trees in the Forest of Dean.

"Maybe she was a Hufflepuff," Draco muttered. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to make a low _ooph! _sound.

'"This is no time for jokes. I swear that woman is stalking us."

"Let Skeeter have her moment, I'm sure our relationship is the biggest news story right now." Draco laughed, as he moved to kiss Hermione again.

She pulled away, "Are you serious? I'm sure there are more pressing things to be reporting about."

"Not really; Voldemort's dead now. Let's face it, all the Prophet cared about was him and escaped Death Eaters and Potter." Draco shrugged.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed, "still, this is beginning to feel like an invasion of privacy."

"Relax, it's not like she's been spying on us everyday in the-"

"_Will. You. Be. Quiet." _Hermione punctuated each word with a light punch on Draco's arm, "As if that woman needs more ideas."

Draco merely smirked, "I'm sorry okay?"

"Hmm. You know, maybe we've got this all wrong and it's really _you _she's interested in, not _us. _She might have a shrine at home full of pictures of you." Hermione said, laughing out loud when Draco's smirk fell from his face,

"Well played, Granger," he said, kissing her again.

_Click!_

* * *

**A/N: **Feel free to leave a review with an idea if you'd like a drabble written for you :)


	2. Emptiness

**A/N: **Second drabble on this collection (yay!)

* * *

Written for the Ipod shuffle challenge and Favourite House Bootcamp challenge. Prompts/ Inspiration were the song '**Let Her Go**' by Passenger and the word **'Emptiness'**

* * *

**Emptiness**

It's funny how much a person could impact your life, without you even knowing it. It was typical really, that the reality of it would come crashing down the instant that person walked out of your life.

Life really was a bitch sometimes.

Draco Malfoy had recently realised this. He watched the rain falling down the glass panes of the manor windows and sighed sadly, staring intently at the gravel path where Hermione had walked a week ago.

The time really had dragged without her; every second felt like an hour to Draco… then again that could just be down to the sleep deprivation. Everything he once considered a haven, a sanctuary, now seemed to mock him: he couldn't sleep for fear of dreaming of Hermione, where he could see her but not touch her. The Manor seemed much bigger than ever before; where Draco now only had the house-elves for company. The lack of human companionship was just the tip of the iceberg, for the emptiness itself seemed to follow Draco wherever he went with a mocking omnipresence, not to mention the emptiness that filled his heart.

He angrily yanked the ring off the fourth finger of his left hand, and threw it hard, watching as it fell into the fireplace, and becoming engulfed in flames. A sickening sense of deja-vu overcame him, as he suddenly wished he hadn't let it go, just as he had felt when he let Hermione go.

Draco sank against the wall, bowed his head and finally let the tears fall. For the first time, he welcomed the emptiness that surrounded him…

At least no one was there to see him cry.

* * *

**A/N: **Short, but I only had the time-span of the song to write it. I don't like doing sad Dramione but the prompt suited the song and I kind of went with it.

Please review on your way out :)


	3. Meanings

**A/N: **This one's written for _Loveable Leo! _Hope you like it, thanks again for your awesome support :D xx

* * *

Also written for the _Drabble a day keeps the doctor away _challenge... so as you can probably guess I'll be updating daily (or trying to) for the next ten weeks or so :)

* * *

**Meanings**

_Hermione._

Draco smiled. He had only recently begun calling her that, and he just revelled in the way the name just rolled off his tongue so easily; so naturally.

_Hermione. _

_Her-mi-o-ne._

_Her- my- one?_

_Her-my-own-ee?_

_Her. My. Own…_

_Her: my own. Eee!_

The more he repeated the name in his head, the more the syllables seemed to merge and separate to the extent of producing a whole new meaning that his conscious mind hadn't even been aware of.

_Her: my own._

Draco put a hand to his forehead. Was he coming down with something? He had never been a supporter or believer in commitment and – gulp – actual feelings before.

But that's what he wanted. He wanted Hermione, and to be able to call her his own. Forever.

He smirked. He must be growing up.

* * *

**A/N: **See you tomorrow for the next drabble :)


	4. Harmonious

**A/N: **This one's written for _OuiSexSi, _for being such an amazing and faithful reviewer. Thank you so much! :) x

* * *

Also for the _Drabble a day keeps the doctor away _challenge.

* * *

**Harmonious**

Hermione slammed the door cursing under her breath. This was the third fight she and Draco had had this week.

She collapsed onto the bed and wondered why on earth she put up with his arrogance; it was times like this where she realised just how different they were, and yet somehow, they had fallen in love.

After lying there for a good half hour pondering all of the in's and out's of it, Hermione noted that yes, they argued all the time, but it was their honesty with one another that made them fit. He could mellow her down with that Malfoy composure of his when someone provoked her, and in turn she brought out a more humble side to him that she didn't even know could exist. They were so different that it just created a harmonious balance, like fire and rain.

She got up and walked over to the door, admitting defeat on the matter and going to apologise, but Draco was already stood in the doorway, about to do the same thing as she.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I still hate you, Granger," he said as he embraced her, though he was smiling.

"I hate you too, Malfoy," she laughed in return.

* * *

**A/N: **If you'd like something written for you PM me with a scenario/ genre you'd like to see :) See you tomorrow!


	5. Sorted

**A/N: **for the _Drabble a day keeps the doctor away _challenge. Hehe I really like this one - It's AU btw :)

* * *

**Sorted**

"Draco, it's here!" called Hermione from the kitchen.

Her husband entered the room just as she sent off the owl and closed the window. His grey eyes fell on the envelope and he smirked as he walked over to her.

"Open it together?" he suggested, kissing Hermione's cheek.

She nodded and they tore open the envelope and began reading the contents of their son's first letter home from Hogwarts.

'_I've been sorted into Slytherin (sorry mum)' _read the first line.

"Ha! That's a galleon to me," Draco's smirk grew wider and he held out his hand expectantly.

Hermione growled and reluctantly pressed a gold coin into his palm. They both knew it didn't matter who won this bet they had put in place regarding which house Scorpius would be sorted into, but Hermione felt her ever-present Gryffindor pride take a denting nonetheless.

They continued reading the letter as a united front; proud parents. That is, until the post-script caught Hermione's eye.

'_P.S. Mum – I made friends with some other first years on the train, but they got sorted into Gryffindor (sorry Dad, if you're reading this). …'_

"Ha!" Hermione poked Draco in the ribs, "looks like our Scorp will be representing both of our houses," she gestured towards the bottom of the page.

"I'm going to give him a stern talking to when I next see him," Draco mused, "maybe a Howler would knock some sense into him…"

"Draco!"

"What? He needs to learn not to fraternise with the enemy."

"If you send our son a Howler, then I'll send you one to your workplace, and I'll be sure to fill it with as many sickening pet-names as I can think for your whole office to hear!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "you wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would, Snugglepuss."

He cringed but couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, okay, you win!"

"Great. Gryffindor- one, Slytherin – zero." Hermione winked.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, and thank you to all of my lovely reviewers so far :)


	6. Selfish

**A/N: **For _isaacswolfsbane_ for your awesome review on _Two Weeks_ - thank you!

* * *

Consider this a prequel to '**Emptiness'** - the second drabble in this collection.. although it can stand alone ;D I don't think this necessarily counts as a drabble for the _Drabble a day _challenge since it's over 500 words but I didn't want to shorten it since I wanted to give closure to those of you who desperately want to know what happened :)

Get the tissues at the ready *sniff*

* * *

**Selfish**

I already know what I'll see when I enter the Manor library, but a sliver of hope still rests within my heart that Hermione will be sat reading in that armchair, and she'll smile at me with that twinkle in her eye I love so much. The reality is different. She is in the armchair, and a book lies open in her lap. She doesn't look at me; she stares blankly out of the window with a dull and clouded expression.

I know deep down that she simply isn't aware of my presence from being lost in her thoughts. She can't bring herself to look me in the eye anymore whether she is aware of it or not. I'm the reason she's unhappy. I'm the reason she has gone into herself, and why she shuts herself off in this room all day everyday.

To her, I am the obstacle that is holding her back, the last hurdle before the finishing line – her goal (I have become familiar with Muggle traditions like the Oley-impix during our time together). She was offered the chance to work abroad with the Ministry in Wizarding-Africa helping to set up a new scheme where House-elves can help struggling families, and to build schooling, housing and water facilities. (This was her idea, for the elves would actually be appreciated.)

By that point, we were very much in love, so it was a great shock when the Minister explained that she'd be away for years due to the vast amount of work that needed to be done. I would have loved to go with her, but as the joint owner of a new wand shop (formerly Ollivanders), it's near impossible for me to do so. Hermione left it in my hands to determine whether she should go or stay with me. I'm now ashamed to say that I was selfish, and asked her to stay, though the offer was left open.

She didn't seem to mind at first, and accepted my proposal of marriage a few days later. It was hasty of me but the job prospect let me know how much I loved her and needed her in my life. But over time, she has slowly become more subdued, and that fire I hated to love has dwindled.

I don't blame her; I should have seen how her eyes lit up when she told me the news of her job; should have seen how badly she wanted it. In hindsight, I know she wanted me too. She must have done to be so torn to leave the final decision to me.

I now know I have to let her go for fear that if I don't, she'll resent me even more. I can tell she's wanted to tell me this but she's just too considerate to say.

I take a deep breath, knowing what needs to be done. The world needs Hermione Granger, and if that means she can't be in _my_ world any longer, then so be it.

…I can only hope that too much damage hasn't been done, and she will still love me when she returns.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Satisfied? *sniff sniff* those feels...


	7. Sweater

**A/N: **_Drabble a day challenge _and for _Musicangel913_ - thank you for your support on my stories :)

Some AU fluff to lighten the mood from the last one (Fred's alive!)

* * *

**Sweater**

Draco held up the hideous green sweater Molly had given him and tried to avoid cringing when his eyes fell on the giant 'D' that was knitted on the front, along with a snake coiled around the letter's stem.

Hermione masked her snicker by coughing into her napkin. Draco was really trying hard to be polite, but an air of disdain crept into his expression nonetheless. The silence around the table made it clear that the family was waiting for him to comment.

"Thank you," his gaze remained fixated on the garment, "it's really…_something_."

The room erupted in laughter. Draco didn't know whether to be relieved that he hadn't offended anyone or feel offended himself.

"Put it on then," Hermione nudged him.

"I don't think I-"

"You've _got _to," Ron said, clearly enjoying Draco's discomfort, "Weasley Christmas tradition."

Draco took that moment to really look at the people sat around the table, and sure enough everyone was wearing a knitted sweater.

"PUT IT ON, PUT IT ON!" Fred and George chanted, banging their hands on the table.

"And they wonder why my family never associates with them," Draco muttered to Hermione. She rolled her eyes and snatched the sweater from him. A moment later all Draco saw was a green darkness that reminded him of his old common room as his girlfriend tried to force the thing onto him.

He squirmed, determined to win this battle. Above his head, he heard Hermione groaning from the effort of trying to overpower him.

"Well are you all just going to sit there or are you going to help?" The smirk was all too clear in her voice.

Draco heard chairs scraping and soon he had several pairs of hands pulling and shoving him as the Weasley children started to wrestle him into the sweater. After a few minutes of struggling, Draco realised he was fighting a losing battle.

Seconds later, everyone laughed again as they admired Draco in his over-sized sweater. His arms were crossed and he was pouting, but Hermione thought he looked more cuddly than threatening, which just made the whole thing funnier.

"Aw, what a festive snake you are, Malfoy!" The twins chorused.

* * *

**A/N: **prompt was found on a Dramione prompt website.. I couldn't _not_ do this one! Sorry if you got the update notification twice - had to fix a typo :P


	8. Ball

**A/N: **For _HarryPotterNut1 _for giving me my 100th review on _Two Weeks_ (woop!). Also for the _Drabble a day _challenge.

This is kind of a homage to Two Weeks to celebrate! (It's AU)

* * *

Determined not to waste another second openly crying on the steps, Hermione rose with as much dignity as she could muster, and made a beeline for the bathroom. She kept her head bowed, looking like a princess but feeling far from the belle of the Ball.

Some might think it as a shame. Draco certainly did.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she bumped into him. She kept moving, only looking back when he grabbed her wrist, making her turn.

"Don't Malfoy. Not tonight. Please."

Draco half smiled, and silently opened his arms to her.

Vulnerable and confused, Hermione stepped into them, and she sobbed silently into his shoulder as he gently (but awkwardly) swayed them to the calm music.

So many unspoken words floated between them, and that night they both wondered what would have happened if they spoke their thoughts out loud.

* * *

**A/N: **_m__oonlight10060: _thank you for the idea! Tomorrow will be a wedding drabble written for you :)


	9. Wedding

**A/N: **for the _Drabble a day keeps the doctor away _challenge and for _moonlight10060 _:)

* * *

**Wedding**

Draco twiddled his fingers anxiously as he took his place at the end of the aisle. Everything seemed so real now, and he couldn't help wondering if he and Hermione and rushed into this. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry her, but there was still part of him that didn't know if he was ready.

He had never been a 'commitment' kind of person. He was known for being a bit of a ladies man during his time at Hogwarts, and indeed for a good few years after. He would never organise dates with women that were scheduled for more than a week in advance, not liking the feeling of being tied down. Ever since his narrow escape from a sentence to Azkaban he had cherished his freedom almost as much as life itself, so perhaps that's what it all came down to.

Draco had been so lost in thought that he didn't realise that the string quartet had already begun playing, and bridesmaids were walking down the aisle with the groomsmen. It was not until Hermione appeared, an absolute vision in a simple but elegant white dress, looking even more beautiful than ever before, that the clouds of doubt and anxiety in Draco's head cleared.

He realised that this was no commitment. Not really. It was a choice; his own _free_ choice, to make Hermione his wife, making her his forever. It was so simple now; he knew he was ready for this.

Hermione smiled shyly as she reached him, linking her fingers with his own. Draco brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You look absolutely stunning, Love," he whispered into her ear, unknowingly sending shivers down her spine.

Throughout the ceremony Draco and Hermione could barely take their eyes off one another, like they were the only two people in the world. As it drew to a close, the Minister asked the inevitable question.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife?"

He did not even have to think before saying the words. As he stared into Hermione's gorgeous brown eyes, he knew that she was all he would ever need to make him happy.

"I do."

* * *

**A/N: **Tomorrow's will be for _MEOW-I-am-a-cat _:)


	10. Demons

**A/N: **for the _Drabble a day _challenge and for _MEOW-I-am-a-cat_, who gave me _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons as a prompt (LOVE that song btw). In case you aren't familiar with the lyrics, here's a little snippet:

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide__  
_

* * *

**Demons **

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He didn't meet her gaze.

Draco heard Hermione sigh. She was apparently unconvinced. He chanced a quick glance at her, and saw that she was looking up at him with a worried expression on her face. _Why won't he look at me? _She thought.

Draco pulled her closer to him as they lay in bed and wrapped his arms around her. He hoped this would be enough to offer comfort, but he knew Hermione better than that. She'd think that he was hiding something from her, and perhaps think she had done something wrong. Whilst the latter scenario was not the case, the former was indeed the truth; he _was_ hiding something from her.

Ever since the War he had learnt a lot about himself, and had done a lot of growing up in the process. Yet he felt continually haunted by the things he had witnessed, and every day he was filled with regret. Hermione had told him everything she had done in her seventh year, and he couldn't help but feel like a coward in comparison.

He had seen a Professor murdered in front of his eyes in his own damn house, and had seen the girl, who was now sleeping soundly in his arms, being tortured mercilessly by his aunt, again in his own damn house.

He knew deep down that there was no way he possibly could have done anything, lest he have been killed on the spot (in his own damn house) by a hypocritical madman, but he still felt like he could have done more.

Draco was proud of his skill to shield his emotions from the world by putting up a stoic and composed front, though every time he looked in a mirror, the ghosts of his past, the regret, the emotion, the inadequacy he felt, was reflected right back at him.

That's why he couldn't look Hermione in the eye sometimes: he was sheltering her from these thoughts. Every day he wondered what kind of spell possessed her to want to be in a relationship with him, let alone how she could come to love him.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't hesitate to review/ PM me if you have an idea :)

word count: 360


	11. Labour

**A/N: **_Pug1998 _requested this kind of scene, so here it is. I wrote this in like 10 minutes so I'm not sure if it's any good but ah well it'll do!

Also for the _Drabble a day _challenge

* * *

**Labour**

Hermione's vice-like grip on Draco's hand became tighter still as another torturous contraction slammed through her body. She let out a low and very manly groan; even when she was in labour she refused to be a stereotypical weepy and dramatic girl.

"Bloody hell Hermione just scream," Draco said in a strained voice. He was doing his best to ignore the stinging pain in his hand, "right now you sound like a dying centaur so screaming seems the best option."

She listened, and by Merlin did she scream. It didn't take long for Draco to almost wish for the dying centaur act to return. She repeated this banshee impression for a good few hours before the Medi-Witch informed them that the baby's head was crowning.

"Wait – _what? _You mean to say that it's going to get _worse_ from here onwards?" Draco gulped. He silently bid farewell to his eardrums, which would surely be ruptured by the end of this. Hermione released his hand momentarily to shuffle into a more comfortable position before moving to clasp it again. He had drawn his wand to put a numbing charm on his hand (why the hell didn't he think of that before?) but he froze when he saw Hermione staring daggers at him. She was red in the face and sweating and yet she still looked as menacing as ever.

"Don't you dare, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" she snapped, wagging a finger at him, "this is all your bloody fault, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you stand there feeling completely fine when I am pushing a _person _through my –"

Draco winced. Hermione was bossy enough when she was in a _good_ mood. It would be a suicide mission to wind her up now. But yet…

"It takes _two_ to make this happen, Mione. How much can it hurt anyway?" The second the words left his mouth, Draco instantly regretted it.

"_Exactly," _Hermione purposefully tightened her grip on his hand, "so how come the man gets it easy, hm? You're always making snide remarks about women being the weaker sex so surely this should be _your_ job! As for how it hurts," she released his hand and grabbed his collar, "it feels like an army of wizards are simultaneously casting the Cruciatus Curse on me. But only, it's worse than that; those curses usually affect the entire body, so just imagine that same amount of pain channelled into just one area."

Draco's face contorted into a grimace and Hermione rolled her eyes. _Men…_

"Don't worry, son, she'll still love you once the baby is born," the Medi-Witch chuckled; evidently she had witnessed such an exchange countless times before.

"Highly doubtful," Draco and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, before another contraction signalled it's arrival, and Hermione screamed.

"Okay, it's time to start pushing."

* * *

**A/N: **I think I'll follow up with after the actual birth tomorrow :)

Word count: 482


	12. Houses

**A/N: **I know I said I was going to carry on from the last one and do a drabble after the baby was born, but this idea popped into my head and I didn't want to do the same kind of thing twice in a row. Hope that's okay! (_Drabble a day _challenge)

* * *

**Houses**

"Hermione Granger."

Eleven year-old Draco Malfoy craned his neck to take a good look at the bushy-haired girl who ascended the steps to the stool at the front of the Great Hall. He had been making sure to assess the other first years in order to determine who would be 'friend material'. He had already taken a disliking to Potter, the Weasel and that bumbling idiot with the toad, and now this 'Hermione' was the next to be judged.

She seemed nervous, and yet she moved with a certain air of arrogance. As she sat on the stool she kept her back straight and her nose pointed upwards and that was enough to spark Draco's interest. This girl didn't seem so bad; both her hair and her teeth were rather unfortunate features of her appearance but she seemed very self-assured, and Draco found himself very intrigued by her.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat took a painfully long time to make its decision, and Draco's stomach plummeted in disappointment at the final outcome. He always knew he was destined to be in Slytherin, and yet, he suddenly felt repulsed by the idea. Gryffindor had always been the main rivals to Slytherin, so that history alone put up a barrier between Hermione and himself.

His name was called, and sure enough, he was placed into Slytherin. Draco sighed… so much for wanting her to be his friend.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy."

From her seat at the Gryffindor table, Hermione's gaze fell upon the pale boy she had seen on the train. The hat barely touched his head before sorting him into Slytherin; _that_ couldn't be a good sign. From what she'd read You-Know-Who himself was in that house, as were most, if not _all _of his followers.

She watched sceptically as the boy strode to the Slytherin table. His eyes briefly met hers as he sat down. He gave her a half-smile before looking away.

_Hm, _Hermione thought, _then again, that doesn't necessarily mean _all_ Slytherins are bad… does it?_

* * *

**A/N: **Word count 334... keep those suggestions/ headcanons coming if you have any ;D


	13. Marks

**A/N: **_Drabble a day challenge. _Also _Pug1998 - _thank you for your suggestions! I was going to use one of them for this drabble but I've been having serious writers block today. I'll see what I can come up with tomorrow though :)

* * *

**Marks**

"Dad?"

"What's up, Scorp?" Draco replied to the ten year-old.

"What's that black picture on your arm?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side to get a better view.

"Huh?" Draco looked down and shivered when he saw the Dark Mark staring right back at him, taunting him with the ghosts and memories of his last couple of years at Hogwarts. He gasped and his throat constricted. He'd always made sure up until now to have his sleeves rolled down when Scorpius was around, to prevent this from happening as long as possible.

Hermione gasped too. Draco winced as she absent-mindedly fingered her own left forearm, where the scars of that frightful time at Malfoy Manor still remained as clear as the day she was first marked with them. Many argued that the scar had faded considerably, but Hermione begged to differ. Only Draco could fully comprehend how present it still was; that was exactly how he viewed his Dark Mark, which was more dingy-grey in colour than charcoal-black now. And yet, it felt as neither of them could escape the horrors that were linked with the marks.

"We knew this day would come," Hermione whispered to Draco.

"He'd hate me if he knew what," Draco gulped, "what _this_ meant." He gestured to the grey imprint. Hermione reached out and touched it soothingly.

"No. He'd hate you if he learnt what it means from somebody when he goes to Hogwarts. He'd think you were hiding it from him because you felt guilty and not because you want to protect him. You were Marked, yes, but you had no choice; it was kill or be killed. This way he may feel wary around you for a little while, but he _will _understand when he's older. I promise you."

Draco met her gaze, guilt suddenly welling up as he stared at Hermione's left forearm. "You know I love you, right?"

Hermione tilted his chin, knowing what he was thinking. "I know, and I love you too."

"Will you stay with me while I talk to him?"

"Of course. _We'll_ tell him. Together."

* * *

**A/N: **I've already got a published one-shot on here of the actual conversation between Draco and Scorpius, so not a completely original idea. But still, it makes a nice little prequel I guess. Still, if any of you are interested, the one-shot is the first chapter of my Slytherin collection - _Serpents' Tales, _and is entitled _Marked Forever_.

Word count: 352


	14. Mudblood

**A/N: **One of _Musicangel913's _suggestions and for the _Drabble a day _challenge.

I'll be sure to do another (and better) drabble around the same premise another day. I wrote this in 3 minutes as I've got a major case of the flu but I still wanted to upload something.

* * *

**Mudblood**

He called me a Mudblood. That foul word is all I can hear as I walk to Hagrid's hut with Harry and Ron (whom is currently puking up slugs. Gross). If only that curse had hit Malfoy…

That blond snake has been nothing but a nuisance to the boys and myself, and now this is the last straw. Ever since the sorting ceremony and he had smiled at me I had been stupidly trying to stick up for him the best I can. What an awful waste of my time that was. He knew bloody well what he was saying. I didn't see a flicker of guilt or remorse shadow his snarling face just now. I won't be so foolish next time.

* * *

Merlin, what did I say to make her cry? Was it that word; 'Mudblood'? My parents use that word at home all the time, so what's the big deal? I thought we were only bantering, as I've been doing to the Gryffin-bores since last year to amuse myself.

If only I wasn't a Slytherin; a _Malfoy, _then I'd run after them to try and explain.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for your suggestions! I promise I'll get round to all of them eventually :)


	15. Ferret

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge... and (AU) headcanon alert! Had to get this done before I forgot about it. Oh and I'm feeling much better after my 14 hours sleep last night :D Let's celebrate with some ferret-y fluff.

* * *

**Ferret**

"Draco?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Hm?"

"Scorpius has been asking again," she said as she walked over to her husband.

Draco sighed. "Get him in here."

Hermione went back to the kitchen, appearing a moment later with Scorpius trailing behind her.

"Dad why can't I have a ferret? Don't you like them?"

Draco shot Hermione a glare when a snicker escaped her mouth.

"Can you give me a good reason why you want one so badly? They're not exactly useful like owls after all," Draco said defensively.

"Albus Severus Potter has one," Scorpius answered.

Draco inhaled sharply.

_Bloody Potter…_

Hermione giggled but shrugged innocently, as if she was unaware of this. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What colour?"

"White."

"What's its name?"

"Drake."

Hermione couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. The memory of ferret-Draco had surfaced in her head.

"No, Scorpius. You are not having a ferret! That's final!"

"Why?" The child stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Because Potter is doing this to me on purpose!"

"Draco don't be so childish," Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face, "Sorry Scorp but your Dad has a personal vendetta against ferrets."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Ask him… twitchy little ferret weren't you Malfoy?" she laughed with a wink, scurrying away quickly, leaving Draco to answer his son's questions.

* * *

**A/N: **See you tomorrow for the next one :)


	16. Unity

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge, and _Pug1998 - _this is for you ;D

* * *

**Unity**

Hermione set down her quill with a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin that trivial task was over with. As much as she respected Professor Dumbledore, she often found herself questioning some activities he'd been organising lately to promote inter-House unity; today's Valentine's match-making survey a prime example.

Her writing sank into the parchment and the ink swirled around until a number was generated; the identity number of her 'perfect match'. She scoffed and cast a spell that shot that same number into the air above her head, signalling to person 038 that their match had been found.

* * *

Draco smirked as his number materialised some way across the room. He pushed aside his blank questionnaire and sauntered over, wondering whom the lucky lady was.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"Merlin help the girl who was matched with you."

Draco's gaze darted between her face and somewhere above her head. She narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of Draco's badge: 038... _Oh crap!_

"What the hell?" They exclaimed.

Dumbledore wandered over looking as jovial as ever. "Splendid; a Slytherin-Gryffindor pairing at last. What a perfect example you two could set for the school!"

"Professor this is a travesty!" Draco scowled.

"Actually, I think you'll find that you are more alike than you anticipated."

Draco and Hermione scoffed and folded their arms, "As if!" They said in unison.

Dumbledore smiled, "My apologies, but I believe the two of you proved my point for me."

He walked away, chuckling.

"That man is a conniving old coot," Draco muttered…. and Hermione was in agreement in this instance.

_Oh crap…_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love so far everyone :)


	17. Sectumsempra

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge

So another AU headcanon. It's kind of dark but in a weird way it's one of my favourites. Tell me what you think :D

* * *

**Sectumsempra**

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

"NO!"

I shield my body, waiting for the blow of Potter's curse, but it doesn't come.

Why hadn't it hit me?

The ghost of a female shriek rings in my head.

Who was it?

Potter is screaming now. My breath hitches and my heart almost jumps out of my throat as I look down to see _her _on the ground. She must have followed him.

She's bleeding. A lot.

Why did the _Mudblood_ save me?

Something about the scene mesmerises me. My knees inadvertently buckle and I feel myself crawling over to her. To the blood.

Why doesn't it look like mud?

The bright red liquid is swirling in the shallow pool of water around me. Fresh tears spill out of my eyes uncontrollably and into the mixture.

After all this time, her blood has never been any different to mine, and she _saved_ me.

Why…?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm kind of keen to hear your thoughts on this one... ? :)

See you tomorrow for the next one!


	18. Darkness

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge. For _DaffyDuck__ 100! _This is kind of a sequel to the last drabble :) (AU)

* * *

**Darkness**

Hermione groggily rubbed her eyes, wincing at how badly her body ached as she did so. She lowered her arm to see Malfoy sat by her bed. She froze.

"Why the hell did you take that curse for me, Granger?"

"I er…"

"Spit it out," Malfoy said. His voice lacked emotion but his eyes remained troubled and haunted, just as they had been_ that_ night.

"I know about your er… task."

Malfoy's stormy eyes flared, "How?" He spat.

"I overheard you and Snape after you crashed Slughorn's party."

She expected him to be angry, call her a meddling Mudblood or wipe her memory - anything other than what he did.

He cried. This was one of the first times he didn't feel so alone, like someone understood him. He would judge her for not judging _him_ later.

"Then you should have let me take the curse. I'm a bad person, a _Death Eater. _I was chosen to –"

"But you don't want to." Hermione said simply. "I know you don't. There is still light within you. You mustn't compare yourself to them just because of this task. You-Know-Who has a darkness within his soul that no amount of magic can erase."

Draco's haunted and glazed eyes met hers steadily, and then he made a soul-wrenching confession that would stay with Hermione forever.

"But what – what if there's a darkness within me too?"

* * *

**A/N: **The last line was inspired by the Lion King 2... It's probably my fan-girling going a bit too far but I can't help but think of Dramione in that film. (Spoiler alert) There's the boy lion who's chosen to assasinate Simba but doesn't really want to and it just reminds me of HBP :')


	19. Tally

**A/N: **_Drabble a day_ challenge. _Pug1998 _suggested 'Dramione reviews on parenting' and I suppose this sits under that category. (AU)

* * *

**Tally**

The piercing cry from the next room routinely shattered Draco and Hermione's attempts to fall asleep. It was three a.m; Scorpius would want feeding.

"Don't you dare pretend to be asleep, Draco," Hermione mumbled.

Draco sighed, "Dammit, Hermione. How do you always know?"

"Scorpius is awake."

"_No,_ really?" Draco scowled and rubbed his eyes. "Go and feed him then."

"Me? I've done the night shifts since Monday!"

"Ah, _but _I was the one who changed his bloody putrid stench-worthy-of-a-thousand-Dungbombs arse today," Draco countered.

"It's your turn!"

Draco grumbled, "Flip a Galleon?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I always lose when I do that with you. I'm convinced you charm the coin."

"Even when we used one of your Galleons last time?" he smirked.

"I'm too tired to be arguing, just go Draco."

Draco held up his index finger and fumbled under the bed, withdrawing a piece of parchment. He held it up to her. Both of their names were written at the top, and a series of tally marks were printed in columns underneath.

"What's that?"

"_That _is a scoring chart of who has won each of our stupid spats and arguments from ever since I found out you were pregnant. I wanted to be prepared for times like this. And before you go accusing me of rigging it in my favour, I put a charm on it, so it's been effectively been keeping score for me. You're trailing behind by about three marks."

"Slytherin bastard." Hermione mumbled as she dragged herself out of bed.

Draco smirked in triumph as another tally mark appeared on the parchment under his name.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for your lovely comments on the last two drabbles :) They may turn into a longer story at some point but we'll see.


	20. Proposal

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge. AU

* * *

**Favourite House Bootcamp challenge**

Prompt: Astronomy Tower

* * *

**Proposal**

The cool night air kisses my face as Draco pulls me along up the spiral steps. I freeze on the spot as we reach the top of the Astronomy Tower. He releases my hand and begins pacing up and down, a nervous frown casting a shadow over his features.

The air is thick here; whispers of the past still chillingly tangible. It's been five years since Dumbledore's death, but I know Draco still has nightmares sometimes. We've had many a discussion, argument and reconciliation on the topic, but our last argument had been the worst. Why on earth would he bring me here now? I have marking to do and lessons to plan.

This place holds nothing but bad memories and dark undertones for us both. If we were a ship this tower would be the iceberg that would make us sink.

"That's why I want to create a happy memory for us to overpower the bad ones, Hermione."

I chew my lip and look into his grey pools. I must have been speaking my thoughts aloud.

"I don't understand."

"I needed to face my demons by coming here, for myself and for us. But I also wanted to show you how much I love you for not holding…_the past_ against me. I'm a bloody lucky man, and I'd be damned if I let someone like you go."

He sinks to the ground, down on one knee… I suppose the marking can wait…

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like my little 'if we were a ship' pun? ;D

See you tomorrow!


	21. Apology

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge... second year AU. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Apology**

Feigning an illness, Draco was excused from Charms and he hurried to the Hospital Wing. For a Ravenclaw, Flitwick really was dumb sometimes, but Draco could only be thankful for that in this moment in time.

He thundered up the stairs and corridors; his feet slowed as he caught sight of her in the hospital bed, petrified.

He'd been trying for so long to be able to have this chance, and finally he succeeded. His heart almost leapt out of his throat as he neared her still form, something that he would later kid himself was caused from all the running he did.

Hermione's eyes were looking at him, but there was no life behind them. She was dead to the world, and that made Draco shiver. He had said some awful things about wishing the Monster would kill her, which at the time was purely out of spite because she had once again refused to listen when he tried to apologise for calling her a Mudblood.

But she couldn't protest now.

She wouldn't remember any of this, but it really took a weight off the Slytherin's shoulders to finally get out the words he wanted to say ever since the start of the school year.


	22. Helpless

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, had writer's block really bad :/ luckily the _Drabble a day _challenge permits me to have one day a week off!

I couldn't not do this scene (but an AU version, of course!) ... you'll know which one it is...

* * *

**Helpless**

Her first piercing, blood-curdling scream sliced through the air. It was like his worst nightmare come true, but he couldn't make himself look away despite every fibre of his being wanting to.

It was like her pain had some kind of pull on his body. The longer he stared at Hermione writhing in agony as Bellatrix cackled above her as she inflicted the Cruciatus Curse onto her, the more he seemed to be able to feel what she was feeling. But Draco knew it was all in his head.

Hermione looked up at him with a pleading expression in her tear-filled eyes, and Draco's heart seemed to stop. He'd so far been breezing through life doing his best to disregard his taboo feelings for the Muggleborn, but they were in a war now, and this was the wake-up call he needed.

She looked so helpless. Draco _felt _helpless. But the fact was that she _was_, whilst he was choosing to be. Part of him wanted to hold off for the inevitable rescue mission of Potter and Weasley, but he also saw this as possibly his only chance he had of showing her how he really felt; they could both be dead by the end of this…

Bellatrix broke the Curse and readied herself to strike again, but Draco was running on pure instinct now; this was no time for his head to get in the way of this. He stood in front of his aunt, yelling at Hermione to go.

She scrambled to her feet and Bellatrix shot an Impediment jinx at Draco. He landed on the far side of the room with a hard thud.

Potter and Weasley emerged and grabbed Hermione. She stared at him, looking thoroughly confused.

"GO!" Draco screamed as the Death Eaters in the room all charged towards them.

There was only enough time for Hermione to nod and smile at him with appreciation before she apparated away.

Draco didn't miss the tears in her eyes as she did so, and this time they weren't out of pain. She knew what was going to happen to him, and so did Draco.

He stared blankly up at the ceiling as footsteps approached, causing the floor to vibrate under his body. He allowed one final melancholic smirk to adorn his features before he saw the inevitable green light shooting towards him.

His final thought had been the knowledge that he demonstrated how he felt about her after so many years of being too cowardly to do so. That smile she shot his way said it all. He had succeeded.

And that made it all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't hate me... please? I'm sorry! That was painful to write!

If it helps, I'll be updating _Two Weeks_ tomorrow night...? :)

Word count: 440


	23. Playground

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge, and another awesome idea from _Pug1998 _(you always seem to help me through writer's block!) Also to _Aretree, _thank you for your lovely review on yesterday's drabble :)

This is pre-Hogwarts!

* * *

**Playground**

Hermione marched purposefully towards the sand pit in the playground, where a mean-looking blond boy was burying and/or throwing sand at the other children, who for the most part were a lot younger than he seemed to be.

She reached the wooden box with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size," she said in an authoritative tone… well, as authoritative as a child could get, anyway.

The boy stood up and dusted down his funny-looking clothes, lifting his chin defiantly.

"How old are you?" He demanded.

"Seven."

He smirked. "Well I'm only six, so _you _go and pick on someone your own age."

Hermione wasn't prepared for such a smart comeback. She had underestimated this child.

"No. As I'm older, you should listen to _me_."

"Why would I listen to a filthy Muggle like you?" He asked, staring at Hermione up and down with a disgusted expression.

She scoffed. "You need to do better than that. 'Muggle' isn't even a real word," she quipped triumphantly.

He frowned in confusion. "Er, yes it is! And since I am not one, I'm super-ear-ioror to you." The boy stuck out his tongue and scooped up some sand before hurling it at Hermione.

That was it. She took a determined step forwards into the sand pit and pointed her finger in the boy's face.

"_That_ is dangerous. A silly little boy who can't even pronounce 'superior' properly shouldn't – HEY!" She yelled as more sand hit her chest.

The boy laughed and Hermione felt her temper rising, but this time, it felt different. Her skin tingled as a powerful force ran through her veins. The next thing she knew, a strong wind blew her hair in all directions and the sand in front of her was pushed towards the boy with an invisible force. She gasped as a wave of grain shot towards him, but he shielded his face just in time.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked as the wind died away with her anger.

She expected him to make a surly remark but he didn't. "Oh so you aren't a Muggle after all. My mistake." He looked her up and down again. "That was impressive… for a girl."

"Girls are better than boys," Hermione responded immediately, though she didn't know what was 'impressive'.

The boy frowned. "You're so annoying!" He complained. But then a cocky grin emerged on his face and he nodded in approval. "I like you, bossy girl."

* * *

**A/N: **Had to get Hermione's first use of magic in there somewhere... This was so fun re-living the witty banter of my childhood :) See you tomorrow!

Word count: 419


	24. Platform

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge. Thank you _Pug1998_ and _MusicAngel913 _for your new suggestions; the next couple of drabbles will be based on those ideas.

This was adapted and shortened from a prologue for a multi-chap idea I had a while back but it never really went anywhere. Thoughts? :) 

* * *

**Platform**

Draco winced as Astoria let out an ear-splitting screech, causing several people to shoot them confused and disapproving glares. He sighed: as if they weren't getting enough judgemental stares already.

"Merlin's balls, Astoria, what the bloody hell was that about?" He scowled at his wife, who was stood rigidly beside him and breathing hard. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. Trust his parents to arrange a marriage with the most discomposed witch they could think of.

"Our son got off the train with that Blood Traitor/ Mudblood crossbreed abomination of a child and is currently making small talk with that self righteous Gryffindor bitch, Hermione Granger in case it escaped your attention." Astoria hissed.

She was glaring over his shoulder and Draco turned, where sure enough, Granger was stood holding the hand of a red-headed girl, who was chatting animatedly to a boy with bright blond hair; Scorpius. Draco's old classmate had caught his eye. She then noticed Astoria's glare and shuffled on the spot. Evidently one of them would have to approach _her_ to retrieve their son.

Three bloody guesses of whom _that_ was going to be!

Draco didn't bother wasting his breath consulting Astoria about it, and drew his back straight before marching purposefully across the crowded platform.

"Forgive me Granger, but I believe you have something of mine," he drawled.

The children spun around. The girl bit her lip and backed away slightly, which Draco could help but smirk about. Scorpius smiled up at him and promptly thrust the handle of his trunk into Draco's hands. He sighed and ruffled Scorpius' hair; Slytherin house was rubbing off on him already.

"I see you're as humble as ever, Malfoy," Hermione said. Draco didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice, and suddenly felt very nostalgic. He smiled to himself.

"So let me guess; Scorpius was lost and you jumped at the chance to play the hero. Still the same old Granger, eh?" And it was true; she looked slightly older than their days at Hogwarts but still unmistakeably the same as she'd always been.

"Actually our children have become… _friends_ whilst at Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

Draco's jaw dropped and she rolled her eyes. He certainly hadn't changed.

"Are you having me on? Because it's not funny."

"Grow up," Hermione scoffed. "But you'd best get used to the idea because Rose has been asking me about arranging play-dates over summer."

Draco tensed. "And what does Weaslebee think of this?"

"Well I don't know yet because he's out of town on business."

A shrill clearing of a throat signalled that Astoria was growing impatient.

"The wife beckons," Draco said apathetically. "I guess this means we'll be seeing a lot of each other then, Granger?"

"Looks like it," Hermione shrugged.

"Bloody brilliant!" Draco muttered bitterly as he led Scorpius away.

Hermione watched his retreating form and wondered whatever she'd done wrong to deserve such a reunion with Draco Malfoy.

They were in for a long summer.

* * *

**A/N: **Word count: 496


	25. Muggle

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge and one of _MusicAngel913's _suggestions. A sequel to 'Playground'.

I really wanted to make this longer but my entries for the challenge can't be more than 500 words so a one-shot version of this may be written at some point.

* * *

"A witch? B-but I can't-. Magic isn't real. It only exists in fairy tales."

The woman, though stern-faced, smiled kindly at Hermione.

"It's true, Miss Granger," she said patiently. "Tell me, have there been times where you've felt particularly sad, or angry, and certain…things have happened? Things that perhaps seemed out of your control?"

Hermione thought hard, and then a memory flashed through her mind. She was seven, at a playground. There was a boy she got angry with.

"One time I made the wind blow sand over somebody," she said meekly. "But I thought it was just coincidence."

"Hermione!" her mother snapped.

The older woman held up a hand. "Mrs Granger, I assure you that your daughter made that happen neither knowingly nor intentionally. Magical children experience such accidents all the time, and that's why they attend Hogwarts. To control their magic."

"If you don't mind Miss-" Hermione began.

"_Professor." _The woman corrected.

"Sorry. If you wouldn't mind, could you perhaps prove that magic exists?"

Hermione's dad chuckled. "Forgive Hermione; she must be the only child I know who thinks with logic and not her imagination."

"Dad!"

"Aw sweetie, that's why your mum and I love you; you're different."

"She certainly is," the woman smiled. Hermione was about to speak when she noticed the woman was no longer standing there, and a tabby cat sat in her place looking up at her with spectacle markings around its eyes.

"Wow!" Hermione squealed in delight as the cat morphed back into the Professor. "So where do I go to get all of these supplies?" she asked, glancing at her letter. She stared in awe at how many books were on the list.

"It is a small shopping area located in Wizarding London. If I may, Mr and Mrs Granger, perhaps you would allow me to take Hermione around myself? You see, Muggles wouldn't-"

"Muggle." Hermione repeated to herself. It wasn't a question but the Professor took it as much.

"A non-magical person."

"Oh!" She wondered why that word sounded familiar; that boy in the sandbox – he had said that word…

* * *

Hermione ran into the bookshop, where her eyes went straight to a large tome entitled _Hogwarts: A History. _It wasn't on the list but she just needed to have it.

She turned back around when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" A drawling voice snapped.

"Sorry," Hermione looked up to see a blond boy standing before her. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"Whatever. You're a bit keen aren't you?" He gestured to the book. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Is that your mum?" the boy asked.

"No my mum's a Muggle. That lady is a Professor."

The boy's face dropped at the word 'Muggle'. It wasn't until he had left that Hermione realised who he was… he had called her a 'filthy Muggle' that day…

* * *

**A/N: **Word count: 484

Thank you to all you lovely readers and reviewers :)


	26. Playdate

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge and a suggestion from _Pug1998_!

A bit of Dramione banter-y fluff for everyone! I guess this could be a sequel to 'Platform' but it can stand alone :)

* * *

**Playdate**

"I don't know why you insist on hanging around here whilst our children play, Granger," Draco muttered irritably.

"As if I'm going to leave my daughter under _your_ watch."

"That's rude, Granger. Anyone would think you don't trust me," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," Hermione said as she followed the blond wizard out into the Manor gardens.

"But you saying that you won't respond, is a response in itself," Draco said triumphantly.

"I see you're still as annoying as ever." Hermione commented.

"I see your sense of humour is as non-existent as ever," he retorted.

Hermione bristled. The children barrelling towards them cut off her snarky reply.

"Mum, Scorpius was cheating!" Rose proclaimed. She folded her arms across her chest.

"That wasn't cheating!" Scorpius defended, "it's called 'tactics'."

"It wasn't allowed!" Rose shouted.

Scorpius smirked, "You're just making excuses because I'm a better flyer than you."

"You can't be a better flyer if you have to _cheat_."

Draco and Hermione sighed.

"Scorpius, you really are too much like your father," Hermione said at the same time Draco made a similar comment to Rose about her.

She and Draco glanced at one another and shared a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **This one was fun to write :')

Word count: 205


	27. Scrabble

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge... I'm running out of things to say on these things :')

* * *

**Scrabble**

Draco placed down the lettered tiles to form the word 'giant' against the 't' of Hermione's word: cat.

She had so far been going easy on him, as this was a Muggle board game. But he had been annoyingly lucky at choosing words that just so happened to exist in the Muggle language.

He was beating her now.

"You know, considering you have an unfair advantage, you aren't very good at this game," he smirked.

"Because I've been going easy on you," Hermione snapped.

"Of _course_ you have!" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Hermione bristled and thought about her next move carefully. She placed down tiles to form the word 'umbrella' out of various letters from previously shaped words. In fact, only four of the letters counted to her score, but the 'm' was on a triple letter square.

She smirked; both at overtaking Draco's score and at the confused expression on his face.

"Are you just making stuff up now, Granger?"

"No. I can get a dictionary and prove it to you-."

"A what?" Draco's face was blank.

"Never mind."

* * *

**A/N: **As ever, thank you for reading!


	28. Titanic

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge... okay yes I admit that the 'umbrella' thing was an oversight in the last drabble because of Hagrid's: apologies. But I reckon there's a good chance Draco wouldn't have even known about it since Hagrid never used it all that much, let alone know what it was called. :)

This one contains spoilers if you haven't seen this film, but I'm pretty sure you'll already know what happens if you haven't. I've heard many a debate about this film so I thought 'hey, why not Dramione-ise it?'

* * *

**Titanic**

As the credits rolled, Draco looked at Hermione and cocked an eyebrow as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. He rolled his own. Suffice it to say his first experience of a Muggle 'movie' hadn't lived up to expectations, which were low to start with.

"What did you think?" Hermione asked.

He grunted, "I found it to be overdramatic at times."

"Explain."

"That was easily avoidable; all they did was run around and scream. If everyone just bloody stopped to think for one second they could have all cast freezing charms on the boat and _Incendio_ to melt the iceberg –"

"Draco it's a _Muggle_ film! Plus that boat would weigh 52,000 tonnes alone, not to mention the weight of the cargo and passengers. Even if this was set in the Wizarding World everyone casting the spell still would have had a weak effect-."

"Bloody hell don't start bringing facts into this," Draco moaned, rubbing his eyes, "Hasn't my brain suffered enough tedious drivel?"

Hermione scowled. "Well, all logic aside, what did you think to the story?"

Draco pursed his lips as he thought. "From my perspective the whole reason this film was so successful is because that bloke died."

Hermione whimpered and he rolled his eyes again. "Jack died from _selflessly _allowing Rose a better chance at survival by letting her stay on the door because he loved her."

"Oh yes, speaking of that door, there was room enough for two people!"

"So you're saying if that was us you wouldn't risk your life to save mine?"

"I wouldn't let us get into that situation into the first place, and I sure as hell wouldn't take the sissy's way out like that Jack. If he loved her so much I'd have thought he'd fight to stay alive too," he shrugged, "But if it was us, I'd just levitate us into the air while we waited to be saved."

Hermione sighed in defeat and chucked. Evidently it was going to take a lot more effort to make Draco appreciate the Muggle world.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, lovelies :)

Word count: 343


	29. Alone

**A/N: **For Mel! (_MelodyPond77) _I could definitely make this longer; it was a really good suggestion. (Kind of sad though). 499 words so just about qualifies for the _Drabble a day _challenge.

* * *

**Alone**

His hair was a flash of blond in the gloomy street as he staggered out of the Leaky Cauldron. He caught her eye briefly, but he continued on. Despite herself, Hermione followed, of the fear that it hadn't been just raindrops running down his face.

She didn't know why she cared; she _shouldn't_ care… so why was she calling after him?

He whirled around, almost toppling over. Hermione prepared herself for the worst but Draco surprised her by throwing his arms around her and sobbing loudly into her neck. He was clearly drunk.

"She left me Grain-jerrr," he slurred.

Hermione froze in shock before sighing. She could easily just let him go, but she just had this niggling need to help him. Acting on her natural moral impulses, Hermione swallowed her pride and apparated him back to her flat.

"Eee tha' felt funny," Draco giggled as he collapsed onto the sofa. His smile faded, "Wherrami?"

"My flat."

"Wherrza Weasel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She must be insane.

"Ron's… not here," she gulped. "Here, drink this," she thrust a potion into his hand, which he drank without hesitation. His glazed eyes refocused and his demeanour changed.

"Better?" she asked.

Draco's head lolled briefly before he looked up and glared at her with vulnerable eyes. "Why the hell did you give me that?"

"You were drunk," Hermione said, confused.

"Exactly," Draco spat, "I needed to be drunk. It's too painful otherwise."

And with that fresh tears spilled over. Hermione felt very awkward. She had never seen him like this.

Eventually she bit the bullet and sat gingerly beside him whilst rubbing his back soothingly. Surprising her for a second time, he didn't shake her off, nor did he make some snarky remark.

"What's happened?" she finally asked.

Draco sniffed, "A-astoria… left me."

"She broke up with you?"

Draco tensed.

"No." He said after a pause.

Hermione bit her lip as he continued to cry.

"Draco I… I understand."

He scoffed, "Quit the Gryffindor bullshit, Granger."

"No_. I'm serious_." Hermione said through gritted teeth and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to face her. His resolve seemed to melt when he saw her expression.

"You… do?" He gulped.

Hermione nodded solemnly. It was that moment she was struck with the strange inkling that perhaps_ this_ was why she felt a strong urge to help him earlier. His confession didn't make her feel so alone anymore, so perhaps she supplied the same comfort for him.

"I'd um, better go. My parents are looking after Scorpius -."

"Oh … are you sure you wouldn't want to stay here for a while? You can bring Scorpius and I can help you look after him. You shouldn't be alone right now." She held her breath.

Draco locked eyes with her again, tear tracks staining his porcelain skin. There were so many unspoken words passing between them. An age passed before he answered.

"Alright Granger, but _just_ because I don't think you should be alone right now either."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	30. Free

**A/N: **_Drabble a_ day challenge. And as ever, happy reading! Ooh and a one-shot is currently in the works based on 'Alone' :)

* * *

**Free**

As Draco ascended the last flight of stairs, a strange sound met his ears. It sounded like someone, or some_thing_ was crying. His first thought was that the voice belonged to Hermione, as she was the only other human occupant of the Manor. But as he walked down a long corridor, the voice grew louder and squeakier. It definitely wasn't Hermione's.

Draco frowned in confusion; his hand poised readily above his pocket to retrieve his wand if necessary. He needn't have been so wary, for he overheard definitely-Hermione's voice next.

"For goodness sake just take it," she hissed imploringly.

And all of a sudden Draco knew what was going on. He approached the room the voices were coming from and threw the door open; alerting both occupants. He leant against the doorframe with an amused smirk adorning his features as he took in the familiar scene.

His house-elf was backed up into a corner, with Hermione kneeling before it and practically thrusting a hideous woolly hat in its face, from which the elf tried to avoid touching at all costs.

"This is becoming to be a bit of a habit, isn't it Granger?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed in defeat and reluctantly rose to her feet.

"I _will _free her one of these days," she declared before flouncing out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	31. Green

**A/N: **Hey everyone, here's my latest drabble for the _drabble a day _challenge :)

* * *

**Green**

"So come on Granger, which room is yours?" Draco asked as he followed Hermione up to the second floor of her childhood home.

"Why do you want to know? You're not going in!"

Draco smirked, "Why did you think I asked to come up here?"

"You said you needed to use the bathroom so I came up to show you where it is."

Hermione hadn't realised that she had been gradually inching protectively towards the closed white door that was nearest to them: her old room.

"Oh is _this_ your room, Granger?" Draco teased, gesturing towards the door.

Hermione stood in front of him. "You aren't going in," she repeated.

"Do you not want to be alone in your room with me? It would be cute if it wasn't so pathetic," Draco laughed.

"It is not pathetic!"

"Hermione, you're nineteen. It is a little."

Hermione chewed her lip. "I'm still not letting you in."

"Oh well since you aren't allowing me, now I have to see it," Draco cast a non-verbal spell to open the door behind Hermione. "Well, well, well," he smirked.

"Don't," Hermione cast her eyes to the ground in shame.

"I wasn't expecting you to have such impeccable taste," he drawled as he took in the green interior of the room.

"Green was my favourite colour, okay!" Hermione protested.

"Mmmhmm," Draco raised an eyebrow. "_Was_, or still is?"

"Was."

"Of course: 'was'," Draco said sarcastically and winked at her.

Hermione folded her arms. "You aren't going to let this go now are you?"

"Nope," he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! See you tomorrow :)


	32. Constellation

**A/N: **I actually really like this one considering it isn't one of the happy, fluffy drabbles. Written for the _drabble a day _challenge and the _favourite house boot-camp challenge _(prompt - stars)

* * *

**Constellation**

One of Hermione's favourite stories as a child had been the tale of St George: the patron saint of England. It was about a chivalrous knight who valiantly defeated a dragon to protect the one remaining maiden in the kingdom – the king's daughter – from becoming the final sacrifice to the beast.

Perhaps that is why Hermione had always found great fascination with one particular star constellation: Draco. The name of it alone meant 'dragon', and every night her eyelids would close with the kite-like cluster of stars firmly imprinted onto them. She would dream of being rescued from a fiery fate by a brave soul like St George, so one could only imagine her excitement at being informed that she truly belonged to a world where such beasts weren't just the stuff of fairy tales.

Her excitement at meeting a boy who shared the name of her favourite constellation almost deluded Hermione into thinking such a dream had the potential of becoming reality. Perhaps this Draco was her St George…

That's what she had hoped, but it soon became clear that this Draco wasn't brave or gallant in any way. He didn't care about the Princess; he called her a Mudblood.

Eventually Hermione forced herself to realise that he was not the hero of her dreams. He was instead, just as his name suggested: the dragon.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it :)


	33. Family

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge and another one for Mel! As you requested, a happy drabble (It's lovely that you think I'm organised enough to write one in advance of the next day :P) Hope your exams are going okay, anyway :D

This one's AU

* * *

**Family**

Draco stumbled into the bedroom an exhausted and dishevelled mess. He collapsed onto the bed and threw an arm around Hermione.

"Well I can safely say that Ara is now bathed and asleep. Merlin that child is a handful."

"It took you three hours to do that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco frowned at her. "Have you ever tried to do that whilst simultaneously feeding and winding Perdita?"

"Draco, you can hardly pin the blame on her; she's five months old! I thought Scorpius was helping you anyway."

He chuckled, "If you call standing in the doorway laughing at me 'help'. I'm doing the best I can, but I hadn't expected to have any more children after Scorp."

Hermione scoffed, "Yes, that whole 'Malfoy heir' business... but we both know what it's like being an only child; didn't you ever get lonely?"

"Sure I did, but I had my mass of toys for company," Draco smirked. "The only upside of being an only child is that your parents don't have to split expenses between you and your siblings."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed that was why you were always such a spoiled arse in school."

Draco smirked in return and lightly kissed her before resting his head on her shoulder as she read. She absently stroked his hair as she did so. Neither of them spoke; they were content enough to enjoy a moment of peace together, which was a very rare occurrence lately.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?" He replied, sounding like he had been on the brink of sleep.

"You are… _happy _aren't you, about having a bigger family than you expected to have?"

"Are you kidding?" Draco sat up straight again. "Having all of you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sometimes I don't know what the hell I did right to deserve you. The kids can be a pain, yeah, but it's so worth it."

Hermione expelled a sigh of relief.

"Why do you ask?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and rested her hand on her stomach, looking up at him with nervous yet excited eyes.

"Number four?" He gulped.

Hermione nodded and Draco beamed widely and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Is it too late to take back that stuff I said?" He joked.

Hermione pulled back and smacked his arm, though her wide smile and happy tears were impossible to hide.

"Git," she laughed.

"I'm just kidding," Draco said pulling her in again. He let out a long breath. "That's such amazing news, love."

* * *

**A/N: **It was so fun coming up with their children's names: Ara is one of the few constellations that actually sounded like a cute name for a child, and in Mythology Perdita is the daughter of Hermione so I thought that was quite cool.

See you tomorrow :)

Word count: 428


	34. Eavesdropping

**A/N: **Prompt given by Ever (HP-Forever-XX) because I was having writer's block again... _drabble a day_ challenge!

* * *

**Eavesdropping**

Hermione poised her hand to knock on Draco's bedroom door. She was here to pick up the last of her belongings. He had chosen not to tell her about his arranged marriage to Astoria, so she had decided to move out. The only comfort she had found in the situation was that he hadn't seemed the least bit interested in marrying her, but it was something he 'had' to do.

She stopped herself before she knocked; she could hear Draco's voice. Hermione ignored her screaming thoughts that no good could come from eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to do this before, but when I'm with her all I can think about is you. I'm going to be given hell from a lot of people, but I know deep down this is the right decision. I want to marry you…"

Hermione bristled and inadvertently allowed a hurt whimper escape her mouth. She heard shuffling inside the room so she bolted, apparating as soon as she was out of sight. She was already gone by the time Draco had opened the door and called after her.

He cursed and slumped back into the otherwise empty room. He fiddled with the silver engagement ring he had been planning to give to Hermione for a while now; he had been practising what he was going to say to her…

Draco sighed sadly. Hermione was too meddling for her own good sometimes.

But he was determined not to give up just yet; he still had some of her belongings in his possession after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Any more ideas will be greatly appreciated! And also 100 reviews - thank you everyone (especially those of you who are reviewing every drabble) :D


	35. Cook

**A/N: **Happy friday everyone :) As usual this is for the _drabble a day _challenge... but also for _Merill9804, _who has kindly offered to translate this collection into Polish! (Thank you!) :D

* * *

**Cook**

"Argh, SHIT!"

Hermione was alerted by the angry outburst from Draco, which was closely followed by what sounded like a small explosion. She gasped and headed towards the kitchen, becoming all the more worried when black smoke started to seep through the crack of the door.

"Draco?" She spluttered as a cloud of smoke blew into her face as she walked into the room. She cleared the air with her wand – thank Merlin for non-verbal spells – and suddenly her worry morphed into what was a mixture of confusion, affection and annoyance.

Draco was standing next to what used to be her oven, wearing the heat-protecting gloves on the wrong hands, which were currently resting on his hips as he glared daggers at a very black and charcoal-y chicken.

He jumped when he saw her. "Bloody hell, woman, you scared me!"

"I scared _you_?" Hermione mirrored his stance. "Draco what on earth are you doing in here? You… you broke my oven!"

"Nothing that magic can't fix," he said, scratching his head. "In hindsight I should've probably done this the safe way instead of ruining everything with all this Muggle nonsense."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "You've been working so much lately that I never see you in the evenings anymore, so I thought I'd cook dinner for us," he glanced dubiously at the charred meat, "Bollocks to that now!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to do that even though you've never cooked a meal in your life before?"

"Yeah. It always looked easy when I see you doing it," Draco replied.

"Is that a hint of bitterness I detect?" Hermione teased as she walked forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist, wrinkling her nose slightly at the stench of burnt food. "Draco it was a lovely gesture, but how about you leave the cooking to me from now on? Next time you want to surprise me just order take-out or something."

Draco frowned at her as they parted. "Take-out?"


	36. Meet

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge, and for _MusicAngel913. _:) Sorry if this isn't up to my usual standard, I was pretty rushed tonight.

* * *

**Meet**

Hermione held Draco back before they entered the restaurant.

"You look nervous, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Well I suppose I'm going to have to at some point or another," Draco muttered, raking a hand through his hair.

"It's only my parents, they won't bite," Hermione laughed. Draco shot her a doubtful glance and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you told them about me, as in, _before_ we became a couple and I was a complete arse to you?"

Hermione dropped her eyes, "Oh right, I see what you mean. I might've told them one or two things…" she saw her dad waving at her from inside, "Come on. They won't bite unless I tell them to."

"Gee, that makes me feel loads better," Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly allowed her to drag him inside.

He stood awkwardly by the table as Hermione gave her parents a hug and a kiss each, not really knowing if he should sit down or wait to be acknowledged before doing so.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione gestured towards him, and the couple scrutinised Draco for a while.

His nerves eased considerably once her mother greeted him with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, dear," she said pleasantly.

"And it is lovely to meet you too, Mrs Granger," he said politely in return, though he was very aware of the eyes of Hermione's father still boring into him.

Hermione's mother chucked, "'Mrs Granger' – so formal. Just call me Emily."

Draco's eyes widened. _His_ parents would sooner give up their magic before allowing anybody to address them by their given names upon a first meeting… well, maybe not something so extreme, but at the very least they'd give up their house-elf, which did _everything _for them.

He turned to address Hermione's father, who was unblinking and stoic as Draco turned to face him, so he decided to initiate the introductions.

"Mr Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," Draco held out a hand, and praying that his words sounded believable.

The man did not move, if anything his scrutiny of him intensified. Emily nudged him. "Harold," she hissed.

Mr Granger's vision seemed quite spaced out, but the sound of his wife's voice made his eyes re-focus. He frowned at Draco some more, who in that moment wanted nothing more than to apparate out of there despite the room being filled with Muggles.

Eventually his once-stern mouth stretched into a smile, and he wagged his finger knowingly at a bemused Draco.

"Mione, is this the ferret boy?" He asked in triumph.

All three of the Grangers laughed, and suddenly Draco found himself almost wishing for the silent scrutiny to return.

He was in for a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Word count: 461


	37. Because

**A/N: **For the _drabble a day _challenge and the _wand wood _challenge [Willow - write about a character feeling insecure] (AU)

* * *

**Because**

From the moment I saw him, I knew he was trouble: that cocky smirk, the arrogant posture, the amused glint in his stormy eyes that I see every time he answers a question in class before I do.

_Draco Malfoy is just bad news, and utterly infuriating_. That's what I tell myself as I catch myself thinking about him. It's not because I like him. It's because he's trouble.

He passes me in the corridor, and I avert my eyes as he undoubtedly shoots me a mocking sneer at the same moment. It's not because I like him. It's because it's not worth giving him the satisfaction.

We are made Head Girl and Head Boy in seventh year – typical! We avoid each other as much as possible, and only speaking when it is completely necessary.

One night he talks to me, and I respond. Not because I like him; because … just because.

"You know, I'm not all that bad," he says with a smirk that I suddenly don't find so troublesome and intimidating.

Our conversations become more frequent, and eventually I think that maybe I'm beginning to see him as a friend.

He enters with a giggling Parkinson on his arm. They disappear into his room together, and I feel… strange.

My mind begins to wander subconsciously. _She's a Pureblood, she's rich and she's a Slytherin. And I'm… _not_ those things._

I've never felt so insecure in my life! It's not because I like him...

It's because I _really_ like him.

"I bloody knew you were trouble, Draco Malfoy." I whisper to an empty room as a tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **I will get around to _OuiSexSi's _idea within the next couple of days!


	38. Surprise

**A/N: **_Drabble a day _challenge. This is a vague sequel to 'Cook'; there are references to it but it doesn't immediately follow on :)

* * *

**Surprise **

Hermione gulped down the last bit of coffee from her third mug of the evening. She was rushed off her feet organising charts and numbers for a meeting the next day, still at her office in the Ministry two hours after she had originally hoped to finish.

She didn't cease her work or even look up from her desk when there was a knock at her door, simply waving her wand to open it. She was so close to finishing that she wanted it out of the way as soon as possible so she could go home to Draco and –

"You look like you could use a break, Granger."

That voice…

Hermione's eyes snapped up immediately. Draco was stood in the doorway carrying a bag of what looked and smelled like food from the Chinese take-away with a smirk on his face (he was very proud that he had finally grasped the whole concept of it). Her mouth began to salivate and her stomach growled; only now did it register that she hadn't actually eaten anything since breakfast.

Oops.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She rose from her chair and scurried around the desk to give him a hug. "I thought you said you were busy tonight."

"I was." He kissed the top of her head, "I know we made plans for tomorrow but I couldn't _not_ see you tonight."

Hermione smiled at him and grabbed the bag of food from his hands. He laughed.

Hermione ate and ate – whilst simultaneously chatting to Draco and completing her work, of course – until the fortune cookies remained. She eyed hers sceptically when Draco passed one over, and raised an eyebrow at him

"I know you don't believe in all that Divination-prediction crap but this one's different. Trust me," he flashed her a mischievous smile.

Hermione sighed and broke the cookie in two before extracting the thin slip of paper; her expectations were very low. As she read the short message she felt a wide grin spread across her face.

'_Happy Anniversary, love. Here's to another amazing year together. D x'_

* * *

**A/N: **Word count: 388


	39. Snow

**A/N: **So it's summer and a winter idea came into my head.. not at all random! For the _Drabble a day _challenge

* * *

**Snow**

Curled up beside Draco, Hermione gasped when she saw white flakes falling on the other side of the window. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back when she tried to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside."

"No, I'm comfy," Draco pouted.

"But it's snowing!" Hermione said excitedly. "You don't have to come with me."

"Ah but you're keeping me warm," Draco smirked. "The snow will still be there later on."

Now it was Hermione's turn to pout. "It's better when it's freshly fallen, though."

Draco laughed and rubbed his eyes. "Merlin you're such a big kid. Go on then."

An hour later Hermione had built a large snowman. She even attempted to fashion a little snow-cat to keep him company, although it turned out more like a mushy heap than anything else.

Draco stood leaning against the front door watching her with amusement.

"Aren't you going to build something too?"

Draco scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Humour me," Hermione challenged.

With a shake of his blond head, Draco waved his wand, causing snow to clump and fuse together in the shape of a dragon that was twice as large as Hermione's snowman.

"Satisfied?"

"At least do it properly," Hermione rolled her eyes. "No wand."

"Fine."

She watched as he bent down and scooped up some snow in his hands, starting to compact it. Too late, did she realise what he was doing, and she failed to dodge out of the way of his snowball as a result.

"How was that, Hermione?" he laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading :)


	40. Exams

**A/N: **for the _drabble a day _challenge and the _wand wood _challenge: spruce - write about a Charms exam (written or practical). This one's written.

* * *

**Exams**

Draco tossed down his quill, stretched out his legs, folded his hands around the back of his head and slouched down in his chair. It was all an arrogant show that he had finished his exam paper before _she_ did.

Being seated two rows behind her had its advantages; namely the unspoken competition Draco was now relishing his triumph in. The best part was that she didn't know about it, so Draco won every time.

The disadvantage, of course, was that he was left with at least fifteen long minutes before each exam was over, so all Draco could do was stare at the heads of his classmates who were in front of him.

Every time, his cool grey eyes always found their way to Hermione at some point, and every time this happened he would convince himself that he was simply tracking her progress or hoping to put her off with his staring gaze that she couldn't see but perhaps feel.

And every time he fell for his own excuses. Until now.

Sitting at a diagonal to her during their Charms O.W.L, Draco absently watched Hermione tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and bite down on her lip as her quill skimmed manically across the parchment. He found himself smirking, in his spaced out state unconsciously noting that this was a common trait of hers whenever she was well an truly on a roll in answering a question. This was Hermione in her 'zone'.

Then he snapped himself out of his reverie and he frowned.

Crap – how many times had he been doing this?

_Too many _he told himself… so why could he not look away?

* * *

**A/N: **Fun fact: I actually do those things that Hermione does, particularly where lengthy answers are required like in English exams... a friend pointed it out to me one day and now I'm really conscious of it whenever I do it xD .. okay that wasn't that fun, but still I thought it'd be nice to share!

Word count: 280


	41. Punch

**A/N: **As usual for the _drabble a day _challenge!

* * *

**Punch**

She punched me. What the hell?

Granger, a Mudblood, is not supposed to punch _me_, a Pureblood, her superior.

Except she did; and in doing so she shattered the illusion of what a Mudblood was to me. The hierarchy of the wizarding world dissolved into dust before my very eyes.

She put us on an equal ground, though I'm still not sure if this is in the sense of me being lowered to her level or her rising up to mine through the sheer strength of what she did, in every sense of the word. Frankly, I don't like either scenario.

I still don't like her, but the day she punched me was the day I began to respect her. Sort of.

* * *

**A/N: **As ever, thanks for reading :)


	42. Why

**A/N: **For _Pug1998 _and the _drabble a day _challenge. HBP AU :)

* * *

**Why**

"Why are you crying?"

The voice made Hermione jump. She didn't even have the fight in her to sneer at Malfoy when she turned and saw him standing there.

"Why do you care?" she sniffed.

"I think I should be the one asking _you_ that question," Draco sighed as he sat beside her on the step and handed her a handkerchief, which she gratefully took. "He doesn't deserve you."

Hermione blinked at him. "How do you-?"

"-Know that you're upset about Weasel and that Daisy girl?"

"Lavender," she corrected with a weak smile.

"That's the one," Draco said. "It's pretty damn obvious to me. You're so easy to read, Granger, and if he can't see how you feel then you shouldn't waste your time crying over it."

"Malfoy…" she frowned. "Why…?"

He shrugged. "The details are hardly relevant. Just accept that I… I care, Granger."

_More than you could ever know… _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **If there are any requests, let me know!


End file.
